The present invention relates generally to route navigation systems on mobile devices, and more particularly to a route stabilization scrolling feature for route navigation systems.
Conventional route navigation systems provide a route (i.e., a plotted route between an originating point and a destination point) on a map. These route navigation systems allow a user to navigate through the route in a step by step fashion by system generated pegs, the discrete steps defined by the system to provide logical milestones along the route. These route navigation systems provide a user with a partial view (i.e., visible region) of the route depending on various constraints such as screen size and zoom level of the map, allowing the user to scroll through the map for areas around the route in varying proximities to the route. Typically, users can return to the route by clicking a “return to route” icon provided in a user interface.